


Storm on the Loose, Sirens in My Head

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [38]
Category: James Bond (Movies), 結城友奈は勇者である | Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de aru | Yuki Yuna is a Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Fix-It, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical spy changes the fates of Yuna and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm on the Loose, Sirens in My Head

"Alright, M. I'm in."

Janie Bond, AKA Fancy Seven, huddled behind a tree as she spoke into her PactCom. She had been sent undercover at Sanshu Middle School to investigate rumors that a sect of Laufeyson's Children, a cult dedicated to the Norse god Loki, was engaged in a plot to create a corrupt version of Yggdrasil. It hasn't been easy getting there, seeing as how the entire island had been placed into a closed space, but MAB had pulled it off.

"Good. Now listen closely, Fancy Seven." M's voice was graver than usual. "Taisha will undoubtedly take notice, since they are the ones who placed Shikoku into the closed space, and there is no earthly way for an outsider to enter and disrupt their plans."

"Well, we used an unearthly way, didn't we?" Janie quipped.

"Yes," M replied. "In any event, they may try to eliminate you, as you present a potential threat--which you are. Unfortunately, this means we can't send in anyone to help you. Not that anyone's available..."

"So who am I supposed to work with?" Though Janie was used to working alone, she rarely minded having another magical girl help out, whether it was another member of MAB or a local. But M was right. Shannon, Robin, Piper, and Danielle were all on other missions. Georgina and Tammy were both sidelined with injuries. And Audrey was suspended due to an incident where a government official's car ended up in a tree.

Janie still had no idea how that had happened.

"Don't worry, Janie," her boss said reassuringly. "There may be someone who can help. Four someones, in fact."

(+)

After some investigation, Janie learned that one of her potential recruits had been contacted by Taisha, but had not yet become one of their pawns. In addition, she suspected that another had been used by them in the past. Fortunately, this did not disqualify her.

Taking out the transformation devices that Q had sent her--a golden pendant with a topaz eye, a blue lace choker with a sapphire shaped like a gun, a silver bracelet set with small emeralds, and a pink glove with rose quartz-like gems set into the knuckles--she placed them on the desks of Fu Inubozaki, Mimori Togo, Itsuki Inubozaki, and Yuna Yuki. With each, she included a note.

_Taisha cannot be trusted. If you truly want to fight evil, use this instead. Expect to meet me face to face soon.  
-Nana_

With that, she left the room, hoping the girls would heed her warning.

 _If this all works out_ , she thought. _Maybe they could join Japan's version of MAB, whatever that's called._

**Author's Note:**

> -The title is derived from the song Twilight Zone by Golden Earring, which I feel would make a good Bond opening song.  
> -As a result of Janie's actions, Taisha was forced to recruit a different set of girls for their plan. This may or may not include Karin. If it did, she was later recruited by the others.  
> -Kudos to anyone who can guess where the other girls' names come from.


End file.
